zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Zero Time Dilemma endings
For endings from other Zero Escape games, see Endings In Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma, there are a total of 32 endings: *7 main endings (one of which is the true ending) *2 additional endings (yellow) *23 Bad/Game Over Main Endings CQD-END: 1 (Pay-off/Beginning of the End) In the beginning of the game, nine people are placed in a cell. All of those people are the participants for the Decision Game (depending on what the player chooses). The Second Zero (dressed as a plague doctor) comes forth and flips a coin with a blue and red side. The coin lands on the floor and Zero steps on it. Zero wakes up the participants and strikes a deal with them: if they are able to correctly guess what color is the current face of the coin, then he will grant them their freedom. Everyone begins debating on whether the face is red or blue, and the decision eventually comes down to Carlos. The player is then presented with the choice of "Red" or "Blue." After the player chooses, Zero will remove his foot from the coin, revealing the face. Zero will grant them freedom, but not before erasing their memory of the events with drugs injected into their bodies through their bracelets. All the participants wake up in the desert wondering what exactly happened to them, and who "the kid" was before the screen fades to black and the credits roll. This is the easiest ending to get in the game, and it will allow for completion of the game without taking the harsher longer route. However, choosing the wrong option is the only way to complete the other endings. C-END: 1 (Apocalypse/Fly Me To The Moon) Requires Door of Truth password and Suppression - Don't Press Game Over After Carlos discovers his ability to SHIFT and realized Akane and Junpei also have this ability, Akane and Junpei see a hologram of Zero who tells them that he is dead in the current timeline but they could transport to one where he is alive in order to meet him, and he will answer their questions. They do so, but Zero then tells them that they have arrived at the timeline where Radical-6 is released. Akane despairs. Zero tells them that he is, in fact, Brother, the leader of Free the Soul, and he plans to release Radical-6 and kill 6 billion people because he believes that in the future, a terrorist will detonate a nuclear bomb and kill 8 billion people. Since he does not know who the terrorist is, he cannot affect him directly, but by killing 6 billion he has a 75% chance of killing the terrorist and saving 2 billion. He invites Akane to a meeting of Free the Soul on April 12, 2029, and tells them that Left was not related to him by blood but he has a little sister they know well (i.e. Phi). Carlos (having shifted into the timeline where he pressed the button on the decontamination showers and then used the transporter) releases Akane and Junpei from the facility. Akane resolves to begin the AB Project and prevent the release of Radical-6. Junpei asks to help her, but she announces that he must forget everything that has happened here, and stabs him with her disconnected bracelet. This ending explains how Junpei and Akane are still alive in VLR despite being executed in the decision game. Q-END: 1 (What is Love? Don't Hurt Me) In the Study, when choosing who to kill (Q, Eric, Mira), Sean chooses to kill Eric. He fires an arrow into him, causing him to slump over. Mira proceeds to shoot him with her gun, then reveals that she is the Heart Ripper, the serial killer who extracts victim's hearts. She does this because she has never felt or understood emotions except by literally touching someone's heart. Eric is the first time she has touched the heart of someone who truly loved her. At this point, the last of the 6 X-Passes is revealed. Mira and Sean leave the shelter. It is unknown what happened to Akane, the final participant remaining besides Sean, Q, and Mira. Q-END: 2 (Real Zero/It Came From Within) Requires Door of Truth password, Suppression - Don't Press Game Over, D-Team Execution, Sean's helmet code (from Reality - Reality Game over), and Q's real name (from C-END :1 or D-END 2) Eric holds Sean hostage at gunpoint, insisting that he killed Mira. Sean detaches his head to prove that he is a robot, and explains that he was created by Zero. The group points out that he should therefore know who Zero is, and Eric insists he tell them. He answers “Delta,” and points to Q, the old man in the wheelchair accompanying Q-Team. The others are confused, saying that the man's name should be Q. Delta stands up from his chair and explains that he has been monitoring them through his HUD glasses, and using his “mind hack” ability to read their minds and influence their choices. His motivation is complex, but part of it is to ensure that he is born and has those powers. Diana, Sigma, Sean, Eric, and Delta then head to the Quantum Computer Dome where they learn more about Mira's murder and history. As Sean attempts to interface with the QCD to open the X-Door, Delta uses mind hacking so that Eric fires the shotgun and shoots Sean, Sigma, and finally himself. Diana stands in fear as Delta stares at her and calls her “mom” as the game ends. D-END: 1 (Circle of Fate/A Rabbit In My Future) Requires completion of Radical-6 - Don't Inject Phi gets the idea of using the bomb from the Manufacturing to blow open the auxiliary exit in the Decontamination Room. Phi sets the bomb in front of the door, but they are then contacted by Zero who tells them that they have broken the rules. To punish them he has ordered Q-Team to the opposite side of the door and put them to sleep with their bracelets. If the bomb goes off, the door will open but all of Q-Team will be killed in the blast. Also, he has turned on the acid showers in Team D's Decontamination Room which they will need to pass through to disarm the bomb. Sigma convinces Diana and Phi that there is not enough time, and they run away. He then puts on a protective suit and tries to disarm the bomb, but is too late, and his arms and eye are injured by the explosion. On the other side of the door, the team meets the dying Q-Team. As they speak, Mira takes revenge by injecting Phi with the Radical-6 virus she took from the Biolab. Diana cannot face killing Phi and so takes Phi and Sigma out of the facility on the elevator, releasing Radical-6 via Phi in the process. Sigma realizes that this is the timeline that leads to Virtue's Last Reward, and comments "perhaps the next Sigma will do better". D-END: 2 (The Hope of Two/A Silver Lining) Requires Q-Team execution, Fire - Don't Shoot, Control - Correct Game Over, and Pop Off - Yellow Door After transporting themselves to an alternate timeline, Sigma and Diana find themselves left behind in the shelter - the transporter sends a copy of their data, not their actual bodies. They attempt to live on for 10 months in the shelter for the transporter to recharge; there is just enough food available for Diana, Sigma, and Gab. Diana nearly breaks down and starts drinking heavily. When Sigma destroys her bottle, the two argue and Diana runs away. Sigma eventually joins Diana in the transporter room, and the two sleep together. Ten months later, Diana gives birth to twins, a boy and a girl. Sigma reveals that he never believed in unconditional love - whenever he did something for someone, he wanted something in return, be it a thank you or something else. When the twins were born, he changed his mind. When the transporter recharges, the food is running out, and they realize that only one person can go in each pod, so they put the two twins in. Sigma names the girl Phi, after his friend, and Diana names the boy Delta, continuing the Greek letter theme and matching her first name. Diana gives them Phi's brooch and her Blue Bird music box and sends them into the past. What happens to Sigma, Diana, the original Phi and Delta, and Gab is unknown. It is possible they were rescued, but it is also possible the five of them starved to death. CQD-END: 2 (Pay-off 2/The Final Decision) Requires "All Teams Survived" execution result and the four Force Quit passwords (from C-END: 1, Q-END: 2, Reality - Reality Game Over, and D-END: 2) '' After activating the Force Quit program, all 9 players SHIFT back to the outcome where they won the coin toss. The nine of them are met by Delta outside the facility. He explains that now, nobody will die in the game and Radical-6 will not be released, but the terrorist he was trying to kill will kill 8 billion people in the future. Phi says this is horrible, but Delta points out that they have chosen to shift to this timeline compared to the Radical-6 one where only 6 billion died. The group then argues that the future is not determined in that way, and Delta smiles, saying that encouraging that attitude and making them aware of the situation without killing anyone was his true goal. He tosses a gun to Carlos, telling him that he is free to kill Delta if he wishes to, and he will not use his powers to interfere with that choice. The game ends before it is revealed if Carlos fires or not, although it is implied in the epilogue files that he did not shoot Delta. Additional Endings HAPPY-END (Virtual Reality) ''Requires C-Team execution, both outcomes of Radical-6, D-END: 1, and starting a fragment afterwards Q is in Ward Q searching for Mira and Eric when the current casualties of the game are announced: Akane, Junpei, and Carlos (C Team) are dead, as are Phi, Sigma, Diana (D Team), and Eric. Mira was the successful escapee of the game and Sean is stuck in the bunker, asking if the situation is reality. He is led to the Quantum Computer Dome by Zero II where it is revealed to him that he is merely a program designed to show Zero the "world through your (Sean's) eyes." He was modeled based on the personality and body of a boy named Sean who died of an illness at age 10. Zero prompts Sean with another Decision Game. He can choose to press the button and have his consciousness uploaded into a VR simulation within the quantum computer, where he will be happy, but in a simulation. Also, his existing body and consciousness will not disappear and will live on in the reality with Zero. If he does not press the button, his simulation data will be erased and he will die (refer to Q-Team Game Over 2 - Complete Death). Pressing the button and then choosing the appropriate option will reveal the simulated Sean's life inside the virtual reality. He is in a hospital bed where his parents rejoice over his survival, and Sean begins going to school, vowing to be the "happiest boy ever." PERCEPTIVE-END (Wrinkle In Time) In the study, on the screen to input who to kill, entering in "DELTA" will make Sean turn around towards the camera, say "I'm really sorry", and fire an arrow towards the screen. The arrow shot by Sean hits Delta, and Sean, Eric, and Mira turn to face him. As Delta begins to die, he begins to say "Audentem Forsque Venusque iuvat..." and "This is yet...another..destiny" before the screen fades to black. This ending shows that the game's camera angles are from Delta's perspective. Bad Endings C-Team Game Over list C-Team Game Over 1 - AB Game "Ally" Requires Q-Team Execution, Poison - Correct, both "Shoot" outcomes of Fire, both outcomes of Anthropic Principle, and Suspicion - Carlos's Sin This ending is achieved after clearing the Power Room and choosing 'Ally' during the AB Game. If 'Betray' has not yet been chosen, Carlos questions Junpei's betrayal. Junpei apologizes halfheartedly, claiming that he expected Carlos to pick 'Betray' and wanted to protect Akane and Phi. Akane begins to wake up as Junpei tells Carlos that he should never trust strangers so easily. If 'Betray' was chosen before 'Ally,' Carlos is shocked at seeing the result, saying that "You Junpei went and chose Ally the last time" (refer to Betray ending). Junpei asks what he means with "last time" as this was the first time they've played the game. Carlos realizes he's wrong, but wonders in that case, when was "last time"? Carlos hypothesizes that he had previously been jumping back in time while fighting fires. Junpei asks Carlos not to think badly of him. In either case, Junpei walks away from a dying Carlos, possibly leaving with Akane and leaving the final participant to die in the underground shelter. C-Team Game Over 2 - AB Game "Betray" Requires Q-Team Execution, Poison - Correct, both "Shoot" outcomes of Fire, both outcomes of Anthropic Principle, and Suspicion - Carlos's Sin This ending is achieved after clearing the Power Room and choosing 'Betray' during the AB Game. If 'Ally' has not yet been chosen, Junpei questions why Carlos chose Betray, causing him to explain he wanted to protect Sigma and Diana. Junpei calls bullshit and says he'll get him for this. Carlos apologizes, but as he's about to leave, Akane appears and whacks him over the head with a fire extinguisher. If 'Ally' was chosen before 'Betray,' Carlos is shocked at seeing the result, saying that "the last time we voted you Junpei chose Betray." Carlos accuses Junpei of killing him first as he cradles Junpei's dying body. Carlos hypothesizes that he had previously been jumping back in time while fighting fires, but is interrupted by Akane hitting him in the head with a fire extinguisher. In either case, Akane asks how Carlos dared to kill Junpei before bashing his head with the fire extinguisher, before walking over to Junpei. Junpei weakly says "Akane..." to which Akane replies "Junpei" before both of them die. It is unknown what happens to Diana and Sigma in this ending. C-Team Game Over 3 - The Wrong Antidote After completing the Infirmary, simply choose the wrong antidote. This causes Junpei to ask Carlos if he's sure of which is the correct one, to which Carlos says he's positive. Upon finding the antidote to be a dud, Junpei curses at Carlos, causing him to apologize to Junpei and Akane before dying. C-Team Game Over 4 - The 99.537% Reality Upon completing the Rec Room, simply fail to roll three 1's (the odds for this is 1/216, or 0.46%). Junpei and Akane starts to panic and Akane suggests that Junpei's hand "simply slipped". Junpei says that it was that and asks for a re-roll, but it falls on deaf ears. Carlos suggests they hide behind the bar and hopes it will work, while Junpei says "There is something he has to do, so he can't die there". However, the gatling guns kill them and a close up of Junpei's hand is shown, with the ring he planned on giving Akane. It's unknown what the fate of the final participant is. C-Team Game Over 5 - Monty Hall Problem Solved After completing Control, a fire breaks out but is quickly subdued. However, the fire fighting program won't stop, causing Carlos to realize that they only have a few minutes at most to live. The announcer then says that C-Team gets to choose 1 out of 10 lockers. One of them will contain a gas mask, while the others will be empty. Akane remarks that this is the Monty Hall problem and asks Carlos to choose. After choosing one, the announcer asks if that is the one they want. 8 of the others open, revealing all of them to be empty. Carlos can then choose to stick with the same one, or choose the other one. Akane, at this point, passes out from the lack of oxygen and from the carbon monoxide. Choosing the correct locker reveals there to be a single gas mask. Junpei suggests that they swap it around the three of them, but Carlos says it's impossible, as it only holds enough oxygen for one person. Junpei then asks Carlos to make the right choice, causing Carlos to say "I haven't been a fire fighter for 10 years to make the wrong decision now". Carlos and Junpei gives the gas mask to Akane, who wakes up. Junpei is glad to hear her voice one final time before he and Carlos die. Akane tries to wake them up, to no avail. After that, Akane is seen opening the X-Door and leaving by herself. C-Team Game Over 6 - Monty Hall Problem Failure Choosing the wrong locker results in Carlos kicking the locker, while Junpei tries to remain calm. He wishes he could have heard Akane's voice one last time, but realizes it's impossible. They soon die, revealing Sigma and Diana to be the only survivors. They talk for a bit before exiting the X-Door, remarking that they're going to get help to save the others. C-Team Game Over 7 - Carlos's Decision After escaping the Pantry, Akane flies into a rage and demands to know who killed Junpei. Carlos tries to reason with her, but with little luck. She soon runs off and a decision game starts. If you input that Carlos is the one that killed Junpei, he holds the axe towards his neck as Akane comes back with her chainsaw. Carlos tells her to stay back, saying that "He is the most dangerous person there right now". Carlos then slits his own throat with the axe, causing Akane to scream and blame herself. What happens to Akane after this is unknown, though she likely remained trapped after Q-Team's escape (as someone from Q-Team always escapes after "Triangle"). Q-Team Game Over list Q-Team Game Over 1 - Acid Rain When choosing whether or not to push the Yellow Button, do so. Q-Team decides to leave, but they realize Gab isn't around. They search around for a short bit and soon find him in chains. Mira and Sean struggle to get him free. While struggling, they discuss the Sleeping Beauty problem. After a while, they realize it's impossible and give up. As they proceed to leave, Sean stops and says he can't leave "him" alone and apologizes. He then hurries back to the QCD and is curious why he chose to stay, assuming the reason being simply that he didn't have any memories of the outside world. The shadow of a wheelchair is visible as the game ends. Q-Team Game Over 2 - Complete Death During the "Reality" fragment, during the Decision Game, refuse to press the button. Zero mentions that Sean's choice is made, to which Sean merely replies that "He just wants it to end". He's then electrocuted, with the words "DELETION COMPLETE" appearing on the screens behind him. Zero then exits the room, while Gab sits next to Sean's body. Q-Team Game Over 3 - Reality In the Reality fragment, after choosing to press the button, choose the right choice. Zero tells Sean a story about the past, about how the boy that Sean was based off of was confined to a hospital bed and kept reading books, which were way above his level. He also mentions that the quantum computer contains every history and that there could be someone out there who could access it. After the story is complete, Zero tells Sean a password and tells him "not to forget it". Sean realizes that's the code to his helmet. He enters it and the helmet falls off, revealing that he is in fact a robot. He then lets out a scream. Q-Team Game Over 4 - Eric's Rage After completing the Pod Room, Sean and Eric finds Mira's dead body inside one of the pods. Eric believes Sean to be the murderer and grabs a shotgun and starts hunting him down. Sean rushes to the X-Door but Eric destroys the console, asking Sean where he thinks he's going. Sean tries to explain he's innocent, but Eric doesn't believe him. When asked who Sean thinks murdered Mira, simply reply with any character. This results in Eric snapping and shooting Sean. What happens after that point is unknown. Characters with confirmed different dialogue include Zero, Eric, Gab, C-Team (Carlos, Akane, or Junpei), D-Team (Diana, Phi, or Sigma), Sean, Q, Delta, and Mira. Q-Team Game Over 5 - Incorrect Helmet Code When trying to remove the helmet to show Sean's face to Eric, simply enter the wrong code 3 times or use the "back" button. Eric will snap at this point and shoot Sean. Sigma says "Oh God..." before falling down on his knees, while Diana covers her ears. Eric points the shotgun towards Sigma, probably intending to kill him next, followed by Diana, Q, and finally himself. Q-Team Game Over 6 - Eric's Confusion When telling Eric and the others what Zero's real name is, simply write something other than the correct answer. This causes Eric to say something (detailed here) before shooting him. He bursts into laughter and shoots Sigma, Q, and Diana, before telling Mira "I'm coming to you". He then shoots himself. Q-Team Game Over 7 - Shoot Mira During the 3-way stand-off in the Study, choosing to kill Mira causes Eric to jump in front of her and his heart to be struck. Like in Q Team End 1, he tells Mira that "Smiling suits her better". Mira calls it a waste due to his heart being struck, then remarks that Sean tried to kill her. Sean tries to defend his actions, but Mira says it's pointless. She then fires two bullets, with one hitting Sean, while another killing an off-screen Delta. Mira then claims that this was the shittiest result for her. Q-Team Game Over 8 - Don't Shoot During the 3-Way stand-off in the Study, choose not to shoot anybody. Sean lowers his weapon and waits for Eric and Mira to do the same. Eric, however, doesn't hold true to his word and fires a grenade, killing Q and Sean. Eric and Mira then escape using the final password they got, though Mira seems to dislike it as she seems hesitant. 3 days pass, revealing Eric and Mira lay in bed. Eric proclaims that this is the perfect life and that he hopes "Every day will be like this, forever and ever..." The sound of something being cut is heard and the screen goes red as the game ends, implying Mira has killed Eric. D-Team Game Over List D-Team Game Over 1 - Acid Rain When choosing to press the Yellow Button or not, press it. D-Team unlocks the X-Door and is about to leave, but Diana suddenly starts shaking and stares towards the roof, saying "She won't leave". She then runs back inside as the door closes behind her. Zero begins talking to her, saying that her ruse was clever, claiming that she acted as if she had a split personality so they wouldn't question her suddenly running back in. D-Team Game Over 2 - Don't Press the Button After completing the Healing Room, don't push the button during the Decision Game. This results in them leaving the room, but they soon realize Gab is nowhere to be found. Phi leaves to try and find him, after which Diana and Sigma are attacked by an unknown person. Sigma tells Diana to hurry off. She does as ordered and soon finds Phi, but quickly grows suspicious of Phi being the murderer. She runs off again and Phi eventually tracks her down, but the murderer has already stabbed Phi, leaving her bleeding heavily. Diana and Phi hug for a bit, before Diana decides to leave with the 6 X-Passes. As she opens the door, however, the murderer appears and kills her, exiting alone. D-Team Game Over 3 - Press the Button After completing the Healing Room, during the Decision Game, simply press the button. Phi lets out a weak "Ah-!" as she sees that Diana pressed the button, causing the entire facility to explode, leaving no survivors. D-Team Game Over 4 - Blasting the Door (Don't Run) After clearing the Manufacturing room, watch the scenes until it's time to make another decision. Choose to not run away and Diana stuns Sigma and Phi with the stun gun she brought from Manufacturing. She quickly puts on the protective suit and hopes she's not too late, but sees the balls approaching each other, killing her and the others, leaving no apparent survivors. D-Team Game Over 5 - Don't Drink After escaping the Trash Disposal Room, when given the option to take the antidote or not, choose no. Sigma will ask why she did that, causing Diana to reply that "she thinks that Phi is right, that there might be a poison in them". Sigma scolds her, but Diana suggests the poison in them is simply a pain drug, so they just need to endure. However, the poison soon kills them. D-Team Game Over 6 - Live Round Fired If Sigma is shot and killed during the Trash Disposal Room Decision Game, Phi scolds Diana. Diana, as such, picks up the gun and puts it against her head, telling Sigma to wait for her, as she'll join him soon. Phi tries to stop her, but fails to. Phi then screams out loud. Note that due to how the game is designed, even if you fire a blank and as such save Sigma and Phi, going back to that Decision Game from the Flow Chart might change the result, causing this ending instead. D-Team Game Over 7 - Don't Transport After clearing the Transporter Room, choose not to transport. Diana destroys the control device, causing Sigma to question what she's doing, to which she explains that she believes it to be a trap laid by Zero. Sigma reluctantly agrees that she might be right and they head to the X-Door and comment on it never opening again. Diana tries to cheer him up, saying that she's sure that Akane (who was the only person to escape) will come back with the police or a rescue team. Sigma merely says "I wonder..." as the game ends. CQD Game Over - Don't SHIFT When given the choice to SHIFT, either choose 'Don't SHIFT' or let the time run out. Either way ends with Team C looking at each other, Mira leaning on Sean's head while Eric is worried/panicking in the background and Team D holding hands as the explosion occurs, leaving no survivors. Category:Game mechanics Category:Endings